Orihime Inoue
Orihime Inoue is a human living in Karakura Town. She is a college student at Karakura University and is the childhood friend of Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa. She is also Ichigo's girlfriend. Statistics *'Name': Orihime Inoue *'Origin': Bleach *'Gender': Female *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': September 3 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 157 cm (5'2") *'Weight': 49 kg (108 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B95-W58-H89 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Silver *'Hair Color': Burnt Orange *'Main Attire': Brown leather jacket with white trimming, yellow short-sleeved, open light-jacket (or shawl), pink long-sleeved undershirt with a high collar, pink, thigh-length skirt with light-pink highlights, and brown boots *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Shun Shun Rikka (Offensive, Defensive and Supplementary), Spiritual Awareness *'Standard Equipment': Orihime's Hairpins *'Weaknesses': Orihime's determination directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. Orihime loses her attacking ability if Tsubaki is killed, she has a gentle nature which causes her to do things like develop pity for Ulquiorra and heal Loly and Menoly after they tried to kill her. Despite being intelligent, she has a somewhat childlike personality, often making very impractical decisions such as going to Hueco Mundo, running after Hiyori even though Hiyori had been about to kill her before Shinji intervened, and healing her enemies. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Santen Kesshun, Soten Kisshun, Koten Zanshun, Shiten Kōshun *'Voice Actor': Stephanie Sheh Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Street level physically, Building level with Shun Shun Rikka *'Speed': Superhuman with Supersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class H, likely higher *'Durability': Small Building level, Town level with shields *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Shun Shun Rikka techniques *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Normal Appearance Orihime is a teenage female of average height. She has silver-colored eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair which is fuller and wavy with her hair bangs framing over her face and ears. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears pale two blue-green hair clips on the left collar of her casual and school uniforms, instead of wearing them tucked behind her ears beside her bangs. Her most casual outfit consist of a brown leather jacket with white trimming, along with a yellow short-sleeved, open light-jacket (or shawl), and a pink long-sleeved undershirt with a high collar underneath. She also wears a pink, thigh-length skirt with light-pink highlights, and a pair of brown boots. Personality Orihime is sweet, friendly, humorous in her own way, sensitive, caring, and kind. She comes off as naïve and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school. She is a member of the Handicrafts Club and likes to invent very ridiculous sports to play with Tatsuki (such as "base-cer," a combination of baseball and soccer). She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about. She has an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios, such as portraying herself as a futuristic and highly destructive robot in an assignment asking a student "How do you see yourself in the future?". Orihime likes Asian flower print clothing and comedies. While she does eat some normal food, Orihime cooks and eats unusual meals, which other people often find unappetizing. Her favorite food is red bean paste and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes. She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time. Orihime has demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, especially in regards to Ichigo, as she is able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. She additionally has a crush on Ichigo and later falls in love with him. She has exhibited traits that appear to have some connection with Ichigo, such as the ability to detect Ichigo by scent, sense his spiritual energy even when masked by the Visored, and an awareness of what mood Ichigo is in, sensing his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, even feeling pain herself when she sees Ichigo getting hurt. History Main Skills and Equipment Shun Shun Rikka '(''Six Princess Shielding Flowers): Orihime's spiritual power manifests itself as six fairy-like creatures. No one can see these fairy-like creatures but her and other spiritually aware beings. They reside in her hair-clips which are shaped like six-pedaled flowers, each fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive. Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Orihime's mood directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. The Visored Hachigen Ushoda comments that her hair pins, being the physical manifestation of her powers, is very much like the Zanpakuto of a Shinigami, and that her powers resemble his own powers. Sosuke Aizen, in his explanation of the Hogyoku, states that Orihime's powers were actually awakened by the Hogyoku; when she cursed her powerlessness with all her heart, the Hōgyoku answered her desire. Orihime's techniques involve incantations and manipulating the Shun Shun Rikka into different groups. Though Orihime initially needed to recite their kotodama to use her techniques, further training has rendered this unnecessary. Her kotodama consists of voicing the names of the members involved, followed by the technique name and the phrase "I reject", a reference to the nature of her powers. *'''Santen Kesshun (Three Sacred Links Shield) is Orihime's defensive power. The incantation arranges Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon into a triangle that has the ability to repel the "outer shield." A 'shield' is raised between her and her enemy, and they repel the attack she receives. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Orihime and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. *'Soten Kisshun' (Twin Sacred Return Shield) is Orihime's healing power. The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage. Orihime is capable of fully restoring Grimmjow's destroyed arm from nothing, to which Sosuke Aizen deduces this as "The Rejection of Events". Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns her target to its former state no matter what has happened to them. Yasochika Iemura comments that the technique's healing speed is potentially faster than Isane Kotetsu and his own. However, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression" as it easily tramples into the horizon of events that God has decided. It is a power that trespasses into God's territory. Originally Orihime wasn't able to restore a destroyed Tsubaki, but Hachigen Ushōda states that her reiatsu she should have powers very close to his own, therefore she should be able to restore him to his original form even without a shattered fragment. Later, she is fully capable of resurrect the dead. While Orihime can heal wounds quickly, it takes her longer to replenish the patient's Reiatsu. Large amounts of foreign spiritual pressure also make healing more difficult. *'Koten Zanshun' (Solidarity Sacred Cutting Shield) is Orihime's offensive power. The incantation summons Tsubaki who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, thus splitting the enemy in two. One blow from Koten Zanshun can critically wound and even kill strong opponents. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure. *'Shiten Koshun' (Shield of Four Heaven's Resistance): One of Orihime's newest techniques. It combines Shun Shun Rikka's offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates Tsubaki into the center of her Santen Kesshun ability, creating a pyramidal shield which, at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion which is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. Spiritual Awareness: Spiritual Power: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Peak Human Conditioning: *'Peak Human Durability': Spirits The spirits are separate manifestations of Orihime's spirit, each with its own unique appearance and personality. Each are named after a flower: *'Ayame' (Iris): Ayame is a shy female spirit covered in a dress larger than her body. She is capable of healing together with Shun'ō. *'Baigon' (Ume): Baigon is a bald male spirit with a mask that covers the bottom of his face. He is brawny and has a large body. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Hinagiku and Lily. *'Hinagiku' (Daisy): Hinagiku is a male spirit with a large eye patch that ends in a horn and is highly energetic. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Lily. *'Lily' (Lily): Lily is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit. She has a tattoo on her backside. She is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Hinagiku. *'Shun'ō' (Althea): Shun'o is a friendly young female spirit with a topknot. She and Tsubaki are usually the ones who talk to Orihime. She is capable of healing together with Ayame. *'Tsubaki' (Camellia): Tsubaki is a fiery male spirit who is the only Shun Shun Rikka capable of direct attack. He often strikes anyone who gets on his nerves (including Orihime). Because he is primarily focused on attacking, he is vulnerable to counter-attacks and has been injured several times. The stronger Orihime's anger and killing intent, the more powerful he becomes. However, Orihime's timid nature limits his overall power and has contributed to his injuries in the past. At one point, Tsubaki was killed by the Espada Yammy Llargo, who crushed Tsubaki into tiny pieces. Orihime was distraught by this, and since the pieces were too small to find, she couldn't bring Tsubaki back. But due to meeting Hachigen, who said Orihime's powers were similar to his, Tsubaki is restored by Hachigen despite having no pieces of him. Relationships *Sora Inoue *Tatsuki Arisawa *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Kon *Yoruichi Shihoin *Kisuke Urahara *Kukaku Shiba *Ganju Shiba *Yachiru Kusajishi *Rangiku Matsumoto *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Ulquiorra Schiffer *Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Bleach Characters